cardiacmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Stu-Boy
'''Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy '''is a Flash-animated series created by Jordan Comeaux and Stuart Bryant. The series revolves around the mishaps and adventures of two guys named Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy. The first season ran weekly from October 5, 2013 to November 30, 2013 with nine episodes posted online. Each episode was written by Comeaux and Bryant, with Comeaux doing the animation. The show was a great success, but the long-awaited season finale was lost due to a file error. With the first season finale lost, production on the second season began right away. The season will be different from the first with limited involvement by Bryant, who mostly voices. The writers for season two are instead Comeaux, Austoon Powers, and Dan Hall, while JohnnyUtah replaces Casey Hopkins as the voice of Case-Boy. The writing was finished in early 2014 and the animation is being done now. It will be the first season produced with Cardiac Mama and should begin in Fall 2014. Overview Season One (2013) The series begins with the first episode in which Stu-Boy visits Piv-Boy to show off his X-Boy Rainbow Portables II, which has no games. Piv-Boy chalks up a circle and star for summoning, but he is abducted by aliens above. Piv-Boy eventually falls back down through the roof while Stu is watching a twerking video and hits Stu in the face. In the second episode, Stu and Piv head to Fried Chicken Palace, a setting that would play a major role in the first season. While arguing with an employee that they call a "chicka", a large employee emerges and they are forced out. The third episodes starts with Stu-Boy returning to the house, where Piv-Boy is seated with his silent, sandwich-eating girlfriend Bee-Boo on the couch. Stu eventually leaves to go back to Fried Chicken Palace where Russ is taking his order. The large employee, who was promoted, assists Russ with the machine only to have him escape with cash. The Halloween Special features Stu-Boy dressed like a terrorist and Piv-Boy wearing an Osama bin Laden mask. They go trick-or-treating and end up at an airport, where security captures Piv and Stu does a suicide bombing. In the next episode, Piv-Boy is on the couch flipping through channels and opens the door to see Case-Boy, who bobs his head with Piv-Boy the song "What is Love". Unexpectedly, Case-Boy fires bullets at Piv-Boy but they bounce off his chest. Stu-Boy emerges from the shower and comes to the aid of Case-Boy, his other friend. Piv-Boy shoots Case-Boy repeatedly to distract him from his eye pain from a bubble. Case-Boy teleports out using his watch, leaving Piv-Boy and Stu-Boy stunned. It would not be until season two that Case-Boy would return to the series. In episode seven, Stu-Boy is captured by a tiny spider after destroying Piv-Boy's pile of leaves. Piv-Boy rescues Stu-Boy from the spider and a bigger one, then burning the tree down. After Piv-Boy asks what happened, Stu replies that he became a man. Episode eight has Stu and Piv on the couch, watching different shows of them on the couch, as animated by different animators. With no good channel on, they each go outside to fly a kite and encounter two boys that look exactly like them, only with noses. They reveal they are filming their show "Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy". The next episode was the shortest and a Thanksgiving special where Piv-Boy eats turkey, or "Turkey-Turk" then hallucinates about Stu-Boy after eating too much. The unintended season finale was about the two at a football game, after Stu wins a radio contest to go to a game despite not liking football. While Stu-Boy is bored, Piv-Boy wins a lifetime supply of fried chicken after kicking a ball through the goal post. The next planned episode was going to be a Christmas special but due to a file error during the animating, the episode was lost, ending the season prematurely. Season Two (2014) Credits Cast *Jordan Comeaux as Piv-Boy, additional voices *Stuart Bryant as Stu-Boy, Large Employee, additional voices *JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy (season 2) *Doctor Manta as Himself (season 2) Minor Cast Season 1 *Casey Hopkins as Case-Boy (season 1) *Damian Givney as FCP Employee, Airport Lady *Ihugueny as Russ *Rupert Knowles as Football Announcer *Grant Wooley as Foxy Grandpa Season 2 *Ed Atlin as Gumpfrey *Edgar Nielsen as Hotel Clerk *Mike Peterson as Sean White *Damian Givney as Waitress, FCP Employee *Nate Ziller as Clerk *Emily Jones as Pedestrian #1 *Austoon Powers as Pedestrian #2 *Dan Hall as Himself Crew Season 1 *Jordan Comeaux - animator, writer, creator *Stuart Bryant - co-writer, backgrounds, co-creator *LazerSofa - additional animation (episode 7) *DuDul - additional animation (episode 7) *Jaltoid - additonal animation (episode 7) Season 2 *Jordan Comeaux - animator, writer, music, creator *Dan Hall - co-writer *Austoon Powers - co-writer *Stuart Bryant - co-writer, co-creator *Jappe Jessen Jürgensen - music *Nuclear Bubblewrap - music Characters Episodes Season Two 1. "Time to Time" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy meet Future Stu and then joyride in a time machine. *Guest stars: Zenuel as Waitress 2. "Adventure Adventure" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: Piv-Boy finds a treasure map and the two set off for adventure, encountering themselves. *Guest stars: 3. "Beauty and the Yeast" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: With the boys gone, Bee-Boo sets off to find some bread and meets a familiar face. *Guest stars: Austoon Powers as Pedestrian #1, Emily Jones as Pedestrian #2, JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy 4. "Most Ghost" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy take a break at hotel, where they become ghosts. *Guest stars: Edgar Nielsen as Hotel Clerk, JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy 5. "Dr. Manta, Part 1" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy enter a world where they are puppets and then get captured by Dr. Manta. *Guest stars: Doctor Manta as Himself 6. "Dr. Manta, Part 2" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austoon Powers *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy are about to probed by Dr. Manta and Gumpfrey until they escape. *Guest stars: Doctor Manta as himself, Ed Atlin as Gumpfrey 7. "Anonymous Duck" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux & Stuart Bryant *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy find a duck named Quackers. *Guest stars: 8. "Ski or Die" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux *Plot: Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy learn how to ski from Sean White. *Guest stars: Zenuel as FCP Employee, Mike Peterson as Sean White 9. "Red, White & Stu" (TBA) *Written by Jordan Comeaux, Dan Hall, & Austoon Powers *Plot: In the second season finale, Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy finally face off against Case-Boy. *Guest stars: External links Category:Series